Harry's Need
by pottermum
Summary: For pettybureaucrat. Harry has tried several ways to deal with his frustration and anger at a bad case at work. Ginny knows what Harry needs.


A/N pettybureaucrat, this one is for you. Hope it will tide you over till i write your request!

Harry pounded the punching bag in the training room on the second level of the Ministry. He hit it over and over, needing the physical release. His team of Aurors had been involved in a case of child slavery and pornography, a case that had touched them all. After three months of intense work, they had finally had a breakthrough and made some arrests. Children were being taken into protective custody, to a safe house, although some were also taken to St Mungo's.

Harry should have been happy the case was over. Instead, he felt furious. Furious that these poor children had been taken advantage of for so long. Furious at the conditions some of them had been living in. So he'd come down to the training room to rid himself of some of his anger before he headed home.

The door opened and Ron popped his head in. "Here you are! I've been looking all over for you. Thought you might have headed home already."

Harry kicked and punched the bag, wishing it was one of the disgusting men he'd arrested a few hours ago. "Nah, no rush in going home to an empty house."

He sighed. Ginny was away with the Harpies. They were only a month away from the finals, intent on defending their position as last years Quidditch champions. Gwenog was keeping the players close to home, which was Wales, despite there not being a game for another week.

Harry missed Ginny so much when she was away like this. Now that they were married, it was starting to wear thin. Thankfully, Ginny felt the same way, and they had promised to seriously sit down and discuss starting a family when this current season was over.

Harry just wanted to have his wife in his arms when he went to sleep and wake up with her next to him. Every day.

"You should head home, Harry. I know we've got tomorrow off, but the day after will be all about interviews and reports. I guess we'll have to talk with the kids, see what they say. I already heard that one of the one's that went to St Mungo's didn't make it," said Ron, softly.

"Fuck!" swore Harry. He punched the bag again. One of the kids had been beaten so badly. Harry really hadn't expected him to make it, but to hear it, well, it was like another knife in the heart.

"Go home, Harry," said Ron. "Trust me, you'll feel better. Goodnight." Ron left.

Harry kicked and punched the bag again and again, until he was exhausted. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back, and decided to shower at the training facilities before heading home.

He took his time, and arrived home at Grimmauld Place twenty minutes later. He tossed his dirty clothes in the laundry, figuring he'd wash them tomorrow. He wandered into the kitchen, not sure if he was hungry or not. Deciding to wait, he went back to the lounge, turned on the television and scrolled through the stations. He tossed the remote down, not finding anything he could get lost in. He poured himself a drink of Firewhiskey, and tossed it back. It burned, but felt good. He hesitated, then poured another.

How easy would it be to lose himself in this bottle tonight. He felt the adrenaline still spiral through his body. He needed to do something hard, something physical. Maybe he should go for a jog? Tire himself out so when he hit the pillow, he didn't see the hopeless look on the faces of the children they'd rescued today, the youngest being only seven. She'd clung to Harry, despite having a broken arm. To be honest, he hadn't wanted to let her go. Maybe he could go to St Mungo's and see how she was, sit with her for the night? No, she needed healers and nurses around her now.

He prowled around the lounge room, still carrying the drink. He wanted it, wanted the oblivion it would provide, but he knew how easy it could be to lose himself in the bottle. For a while, it would help

To hell with it. As he was about to toss the drink back down his throat, the floo flared. Harry stopped, sure he'd blocked it from all. To his great surprise, his wife stepped out.

"Harry?" she called.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Ginny turned to look at him, and her glance fell on the full glass in his hand. "Ron owled, said you needed me. He said you had a breakthrough on your case."

Harry just nodded, although he put down his glass. "Yeah, we closed the operation down. It had connections right through Europe as well. Most of the kids are in safe houses for now. Some went to St Mungo's. One...one didn't make it."

He clenched his fist, a fact that didn't go unnoticed. Ginny stepped closer. "Harry, what do you need?"

Harry took a breath. "I just spent an hour punching and kicking the godamm bag at the gym at work, but it wasn't enough. I need to do something, I need to work up a sweat, I need to-"

Ginny stepped in front of him. "Harry, do me."

Harry stared down at her. "What?"

She ripped off her shirt, and toed her shoes off. "Come on, Harry. Remember when we used to nip off to the broom shed for a quickie before my brothers found us. Do me, Harry."

Harry growled and picked her up, his mouth latching on to hers. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair. His mouth left hers, and travelled to her neck.

Ginny's head was thrown back, and she tried to get Harry's t-shirt off. He broke away to let her pull it over his head, then went back to her neck and ear, kissing all down her throat. He had to put her down for the moment.

Ginny was making sexy little moans in her throat. It was driving Harry crazy. He undid her bra, flinging it across the room. His hands grabbed her breasts, kneading roughly. He lowered his head to take one hardened tip in his mouth.

Ginny cried out, making Harry pause. Had he been too rough? "Don't stop," she moaned, pulling down her trackpants and underwear together. She stepped out of them, letting Harry play with her chest.

She reached for him, feeling his need. She undid his zipper, and lowered his pants to his hips. She giggled as he shimmied, letting them fall lower. He didn't want to let her go. She reached for him, so hard in her hands. She stroked and fondled, while he did the same to her breasts.

He picked her up and pinned her to the wall. His hands palmed her face and he kissed her so passionately. "This is going to be hard and fast, okay?" he asked her. He would never hurt her.

"Do it, Harry. I want it," moaned Ginny, and with that, Harry thrust into her welcoming heat. He paused for a second, then pulled out, slamming back inside her.

"Gods," groaned Ginny, as he slammed into her again and again. "So good."

Harry had never felt so carnal as he did right then. He just wanted to keep fucking her forever. In, out, in, out. He could feel his orgasm coming at him like a freight train, and he kept thrusting as she milked every drop out of him.

He slowed down, and rested his head on her shoulder as he re-gained his breath. He definitely thought this was a better way to expel energy than punching and kicking a bag. He felt so much better. Strangely, he felt exhilerated, rather than depleted.

"Hold on to me, baby," he whispered in Ginny's ear.

She clung to him as he Apparated them to their bedroom. He lay her on the bed, and she rolled over to crawl up the bed. Seeing her like that made Harry hungry for her again.

"Come back here, Mrs Potter, I'm not finished with you yet," he said.

Ginny stopped and looked over her shoulder saucily at her husband. Slowly, she inched back down the bed.

"On your knees, love," said Harry, huskily. He palmed his cock and squeezed, feeling it harden again.

Ginny moved back against him, and lay her head down and her round ass in the air. "Oh yeah," said Harry, approvingly.

He fitted himself into Ginny and started thrusting again. He held onto her hips, holding her so tightly he knew there would be bruises there tomorrow.

Ginny clenched her inner muscles around him and started to rise. Despite loving the feeling this new position made him feel, he was in charge tonight.

"No," he ordered, his hand on the middle of her back. He pushed her down so she lay face down flat on the bed, and he lay above her. He grabbed her long hair, and held it in his hand, tugging gently. She moaned in ecstasy.

He slapped her butt. "Louder. I want to hear you," he ordered.

Ginny moaned again. "Ah, ah, oh Harry, I'm close. Ah," she moaned.

Harry pulled out, but flipped her over and slipped inside her again. "I want to see your face when you come," he said. "Look at me," he ordered.

"Harry, please," said Ginny, squeezing her breasts as she met his thrusts. She then lay her hands on his shoulders to get more friction.

Harry claimed her mouth as she got closer. He hitched her legs over his hips as he thrust into her. His fingers found her clit, hard and moist. He played with it, which was enough to send Ginny over the edge. He soon followed.

They lay together at the wrong end of the bed, saying nothing as they each tried to get their breath back. Then Ginny got up and went into their ensuite bathroom. Harry heard the sound of their big bathtub being filled.

Ginny came back in a few minutes later, and took his hand. "Come on, Harry, let's go take a bath."

He let her lead him in, and he held her hand as she got in. She settled comfortably and waited for him to get in. When he did, he settled between her legs, leaning his head back on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Okay?" she asked gently, slowly running a warm washcloth over his chest.

"Mmmm," murmured Harry, enjoying this pampering. He ran his hands over her thighs, which had him gripped between them. "I didn't hurt you, did I, love?" he asked, worriedly.

"You'd never hurt me, Harry," assured Ginny, "not like that. Sure, it was intense and animalistic, but I liked it."

Harry raised his head and she lent down to kiss his lips gently. "I love you. I'm so glad you're here," he said, yawning.

They lay together in the tub, splashing playfully. No words were needed, it was enough that they were both there. Finally Ginny told Harry it was time to get out. Harry agreed, feeling the tiredness creep over his body.

Ginny told him to get into bed, and she would go downstairs and secure the house. By the time she got back upstairs, Harry was in a deep sleep. The amount of physical energy he had expelled had worn him out. Ginny climbed into bed and doused the lights. Even in his sleep, Harry rolled over and clung to her, needing her closeness.

He woke before her in the morning. He lay behind her, spooning her. He had a handful of her breast, and a mouthful of her hair. He spat it out, and moved it so he could lave kisses over her back.

She stirred, rolling around to face him. She smiled sleepily at him, a look Harry always found so sexy. "Morning," she said, nuzzling against his chest.

Harry tilted her face to his, and kissed her thoroughly. He ran his fingers through her hair as he rolled under her, needing to feel her body on his again.

Ginny kissed his throat and neck, before heading downwards. She rained kisses over his chest and abdomen, before deciding to go lower. Harry stopped her.

"No baby. Not that, not now. I need to be inside you," he said.

Ginny smiled and sat up, settling herself over him. She took him in, and started to move.

"Slow, baby. Long and slow," Harry pleaded. He ran his hands up her sides, both hands caressing her breasts. He sat up and took one in his mouth, while his hands caressed the other one.

Ginny whimpered as the position pulled him in closer inside of her. She licked his ear and nibbled on his lobe.

Harry brought his mouth back to hers. Their tongues clashed as their lower bodies seared against each other. "I can't get enough of you," Harry admitted.

Their climax came all too soon. Ginny lay on Harry, while he ran his hands over her back and her ass.

"I want us to get a proper house," said Harry, suddenly.

"Okay," agreed Ginny.

"A place where we can have our own Quidditch pitch. Lots of bedrooms we can fill with kids. Maybe somewhere in the country. Light and airy, maybe two storey," mused Harry.

"Okay," said Ginny, again. "What about this place?"

Harry had lived at Grimmauld Place since the final battle. Ginny had moved in with him once she finished at Hogwarts, although she was away most of the first year as she joined the Holyhead Harpies. Once she had become a regular on the main team, and she and Harry had been married, she was home more often, but not enough for Harry's liking. It seemed that whenever she was home, he would be away on an assigment for work. When he was free, Ginny wasn't.

"Dunno. Any ideas?" asked Harry, running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, it's a big place. You mentioned something about the kids from your case being put in safe houses. Why don't you make this a safe house for kids? We can re-model and re-decorate, find a couple to be housekeepers, sort of house parents. Someone like Mum and Dad, who love kids, " suggested Ginny.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," chuckled Harry. "I like it."

"We can ask Madame Pomfrey to come by and do regular health checks on the kids, or see if she can suggest someone," said Ginny, getting caught up in the idea.

"I was reading in a Muggle magazine about a program they've implemented. It's called Big Brothers and Big Sisters. Basically, an adult is matched with a kid and kind of mentors him, and takes him on outings. Something like that could work in the wizarding world too," said Harry, excitedly.

"We have a big group of friends in various careers. They'd all make good role models for the young kids, especially like the ones from your latest case," said Ginny. "I'm sure they'd be happy to be a Big Brother or Sister. I reckon I could get some of the Quidditch teams on board."

"You are amazing, Mrs Potter," said Harry, hugging her close.

"So do you want to go looking for houses today?" asked Ginny.

"Really?" asked Harry, surprised.

Ginny shrugged. "Sure. Or we could take Teddy out somewhere. Whatever you want, Harry," said Ginny, kissing his chest.

Harry thought about it for a minute. "I want us to have a baby," he said.

"Right now?" asked Ginny cheekily.

Harry rolled over to face her. He kissed her and lightly slapped her butt. "No, cheeky. I know we said we were going to talk about it when your season is over, but we may as well do it now. What do you think?"

"I think we're ready, Harry. Maybe we can start trying once the season is over. I'll even stop taking the potion straight away," said Ginny, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

If Ginny could have bottled the look of joy and happiness on Harry's face, she would have. It was a look she wanted to see all the time.

"Why don't we get up and go for a jog, grab the morning paper then come back here and you can cook me breakfast. We can check out the listings in the paper and see if there's anything we want to look at. We'll go grab Teddy and take him with us," said Ginny. "He can be our kid tester."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds perfect. Do you think we could do a quick stop off at St Mungo's before we get Teddy? I'd like to check on the kids."

"Of course," said Ginny. "Then the Burrow later for tea? We can talk to the family about our idea for Grimmauld Place."

"What time do you have to be back in Wales?" asked Harry.

"No rush," said Ginny, looking away.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, using her fingertips to pull her gaze back to him.

"I got suspended for leaving last night. I'll miss one match. I don't care, though. It was defintely worth it," said Ginny, winking at him.

"Ginny, you shouldn't have done that," said Harry.

"Of course I should have. I told Gwenog that you needed me, and that you were more important to me than Quidditch. I meant it, Harry. Quidditch is just a game. So I miss one game. It was more important that I was here last night, and if Gwenog doesn't understand that, well, too damn bad," said Ginny, scowling.

"You did that for me?" asked Harry.

"Any time. I know Gwenog was annoyed with me, but as I left, she told me that seeing I wasn't playing, I didn't need to be back in Wales till Thursday."

"I've got you till Thursday?" asked Harry, delighted.

"No, you've got me for the rest of your life," smirked Ginny, "but I'll be around for most of this week."

Thinking of the week to come, with all the ramifications of the case, Harry pulled Ginny close again. "Good. I think I'm going to need you here."

Ginny snuggled in his arms. "Anything you need, Harry."

A/N Hoping to do a follow up-Ginny's Need! Watch this space.


End file.
